dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Forfeit of Piccolo
Forfeit of Piccolo (どうしたピッコロ!!まさかの不戦敗, Do Shita Pikkoro!! Masaka no Fusenbai) is the sixth episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred fifteenth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 2, 1994. Its original American air date was October 8, 2001. Summary This episode begins with Mr. Satan being interviewed and asked about how he feels about the competition and as usual he acts confident. When asked about his fight with Android 18 he acts surprised saying that he was unaware of having a match with a women which is untrue because he was told in the last episode. Everyone else who qualified is in a waiting area and Piccolo is still uneasy about his fight with Shin. Gohan looks concerned and Videl asks him if he knows whats wrong. Kibito and Shin are talking, and Shin tells him that soon what they came for will be in their grasp. Goku is warming up while Krillin is talking about his fight against Vegeta saying that its like having the Championship first. Goku and Krillin notice Piccolo's uneasiness. Krillin wants to fight Mr. Satan but Android 18 says she wants to have the opportunity to beat him. The competition is about to start and Videl and Gohan's school mates are in the audience cheering Videl on. Chi-Chi and Bulma are arguing about who will win the Vegeta/Goku fight. While Yamcha tries to break them up and gets knocked over. The first match is Krillin against Pintar. Pintar seems over confident since he is four or five times the size of Krillin. Krillin is not that worried though. Marron is worried but Yamcha tells her that Krillin will win. Once again it shows Piccolo worried in the corner of the room. Shin's power is really getting to him. The match starts with Krillin and Pintar and Pintar is showing off while Krillin is very confident. Pintar starts off with some tumbling but Krillin is still steady. Pintar tells Krillin to run home but Krillin just shakes his head. Pintar gives Krillin the first punch free and Krillin knocks him out of the ring with no effort and wins the match. Shin and Piccolo are up next while Trunks and Goten are arguing in the Mighty Mask suit. Shin feels confident but Piccolo is still uneasy. The World Tournament Announcer tells Piccolo to try not to blow up the arena. On the ring, Shin and Piccolo have a very long stare down and the crowd gets rowdy. After the stare down, Piccolo senses an enormous energy and forfeits the match before even fighting. He then realizes that Shin is different. Shin then realizes that Piccolo was once the Guardian of Earth at one time. The third match is about to start with Videl and Spopovich. Everyone is cheering for Videl and Spopovich is freaking out in the corner but Yamu calls him to fight. When Shin passes Spopovich he senses the dark energy. As the episode ends Spopovich and Videl walk to the ring. Battles *Krillin vs. Pintar Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z